My Three Witches/Plot
Phoebe is guest-hosting a talk show, Chit Chat This and That. She speaks with the author of the book "The 5 Minute Orgasm". Meanwhile, back at the manor, a demon is trying to draw Piper into a vortex. She tries to blow him up, but hits a vase instead. Piper calls for Chris and asks for her sisters. Chris orbs away to the set of Phoebe's interview, he tries to get Phoebe's attention, but fails and orbs away. Piper fighting off the demon alone blows up the chandelier, which falls on the demon. She attempts to chase him, however, the demon opens another vortex to try and suck Piper in, but Piper clings on to the banister. thumb Chris orbs to an old folks home where Paige is participating in magic tricks. Chris orbs away, realizing Paige can't help. Piper slips from the banister and as she's being sucked into the vortex, she manages to hit the demon and making him flee. The sisters are now home, helping clean up and trying to catch up. Chris is trying to focus the sisters on the demon, but the sisters insist on pursuing their personal lives. Piper explains she has friends coming over to display a fashion line. The sisters are more concerned with their lives, instead of listening to Chris's concerns. Paige magically cleans up the mess. Phoebe and Paige leave, while Piper continues of prepare for her guests. Chris goes to the demon, Gith, and offers to help him attack The Charmed Ones. Phoebe and Jason are eating at a restaurant, when she is approached by a fan of hers wanting an autographs. Once she leaves, Jason and Phoebe continue to discuss their relationship. Jason suggests to Phoebe to let go and then kisses her. Leo orbs to Piper to pick up Wyatt. He notices Wyatt is sick and offers to heal him. Piper refuses wanting him to be normal. Leo says he can't take Wyatt and presents her a Valkyrie's pendant, claiming that Chris killed for it. Gith discusses with Chris about his intentions. Gith explains his power. Gith draws people into other realities and feeds off their desires. Chris presents him a slip of paper bearing what he calls the Charmed Ones' desires. For Piper : "A normal life with normal friends and no magic." Gith is able to draw the sisters into an alternate reality without using a vortex. Piper, in her alternate reality, answers the door and several women enter and then leave to the living room. Piper's friend expresses how she wants to show off her new line of lingerie. As Piper closes the door, three young, hunky, male models come in. One wearing a t-shirt and pants. The second wearing a black tank top and tight pants. And a third wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans. They leave go change in Piper's room. thumb|left Paige, in her alternate reality, is performing a magic trick, when the magician suddenly has a heart attack. Paige urges that someone call 911. The elderly woman says there's no time. Paige offers to take him there faster, only if everyone left the room. The audience reveal they know she's a witch, and that she can orb and urge her to do it. She orbs the man to the hospital. Phoebe is preparing for her talk show and Jason reminds her to let go, when her alternate reality activates. She walks out and see that the talk show is suddenly called Ask Phoebe. After the show, she is greeted by a crowd asking for autographs. Once they get in the limousine, Phoebe begins to question Jason about all the changes, but is reminded to "let go" and relax, so she does. As she and Jason leave in his limousine, a fan holds up a sign reading "Marry me Phoebe" and on the other side, "or die". Phoebe notices the sign and becomes concerned. In the attic, Chris is making a potion, when Leo orbs in. Leo confronts Chris about the Valkyrie with the pendant. Chris notes that Leo had also killed Valkyries. Leo threatens to clip Chris's wings. Leo notices he is making a potion, Chris says it's for the sisters. Leo realizes he cannot sense the sisters. Chris says he must be somewhere alone, or the sisters will die. At the hospital, the old man lies there recovering with his wife alongside him. Paige asks how she knew she had powers. His wife urges Paige to use her magic with pride, that there's no shame in being a witch. Back a the manor, it is revealed that the male models were actually strippers who are performing for Piper and her friends. Piper comments on the great design detail, although, showing she's completely uncomfortable. Wyatt cries, and Piper goes to check on him by checking his temperature and finds Wyatt is running a fever. She calls for Leo, to no avail. thumb|left Phoebe and Jason, in the limousine, talk more about her career, and how he wants to forward it. They arrive at his penthouse, Jason tells Phoebe it's her new home and they are greeted by another crowd. Phoebe expresses to him how he can't make so many changes in her life. Most are adoring, asking her to sign things, something that she claims she never did. Some are angry though—one's wife left him and he blames Phoebe's column. Phoebe suspects that what's happening isn't real. She attempts to warn Jason, but he doesn't understand. In that moment, a man draws a gun. The crowd scatters and the man fires, Jason attempts to rescue Phoebe and both fall to the floor. Phoebe then reaches inside his coat to find blood and realizes Jason has been injured. thumb Chris goes to Gith and tries to vanquish him. Chris accuses Gith of trying to kill one of the sisters. Gith argues it wasn't him. Chris tries throwing a vanquishing potion at him, but Gith produces a Darklighter crossbow and shoots Chris before he can throw it. Gith explains he knew Chris's plan from the beginning, being able to feel his desire. He then steps on the potion, breaking it. Chris lies on the floor, defenseless. Piper goes to the Book of Shadows in an attempt to cure Wyatt and finds it blank. She calls for Leo and Chris, again, in vain. Two of her friends walk in, Piper calls for Leo again and they remind her that she and Leo split up. They then suggest she take Wyatt to a doctor. One offers to take her, but Piper says she can do it. A patient in the hospital has overheard that Paige is a witch. The patient claims she had been attacked by a demon and hid her daughter, and wants Paige to help her. Paige skeptical that it's real calls for Chris, but nothing. Paige orbs to an alley, where she vanquishes a demon who had been attempting to kill a man. She then proceeds to go into a house, where she vanquishes another demon. She calls out for the little girl named Susie and urges her to go with her. Outside, a crowd applauds her, but more demons appear and attack. Paige is able to vanquish them, but more continue to attack, she then take cover behind a dumpster. Phoebe sits alongside Jason as he slowly dies. She tries calling for Leo, to no avail. She explain to Jason how she thinks they are in a world of desire, however, it's a world of his desire, not hers. Watching over the sisters in the alternate realities, Gith finds out Phoebe's an Empath and that she must have been channeling Jason's desires, when he created her world. Chris, still wounded, is somehow able to merge Paige and Phoebe's realities together. Gith kicks Chris to stop any further damage. thumb|left Phoebe suddenly finds herself in Paige's world, and shares her suspicions with her. Paige and Phoebe discuss escaping, but Paige thinks they'll need Piper to do it. As the demons close on the sisters' hiding place, they discover they're gone. Paige and Phoebe orb into the dumpster they were hiding behind as the demons leave. Piper rushes to the hospital, Piper then assures Wyatt they're almost there and he'll be fine. Then, a truck crashes into her car leaving Wyatt crying. Phoebe tries to sense Piper, but sneezes accidentally revealing their hiding place to the demons. She tries again as the demons begin to attack the dumpster and realizes that Piper is scared. Paige and Phoebe figure that if they combine their desires to find her, the alternate realities would take them to her. thumb Gith enters Piper's world, planning on getting to Piper before the sisters do. He confronts Piper, just as Phoebe and Paige appear. Phoebe was able to knock him off his feet. Paige attempts to call for the athame, but can't. Piper explains there is no magic there. After a brief fight, Phoebe realizes that Piper's SUV is leaking gasoline. They flee as the SUV explodes, immolating Gith, Wyatt in Piper's arms. The sisters emerge in Gith's lair. Phoebe worries about Jason, but Paige suggest he wasn't the real Jason. They notice Chris and call for Leo to heal Wyatt and Chris. Back at the manor, Piper puts Wyatt to sleep and Leo informs her that his fever has gone down. They discuss Chris's action. Piper tells Leo that Chris did well. Piper explains that she will one day have the normal life she wants. Before leaving, she asks Leo to heal her hand. Chris walks in and tells Leo he's ready for his meeting with the Elders. Leo realizes what Chris was up to and gives him the Valkyrie's pendant, telling him to take it before he changes his mind. Piper thanks Chris for trying to warn them about the demon and says they should have listened. Chris says as long as they learned something, it's ok. Phoebe goes to see Jason at his office. Jason reveals that he has something for her, as he begins to explain, she interrupt saying she doesn't want that. She says she has everything she wants with him. They both kiss. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 6 Plots